


Behind a Smile

by KimOkita



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimOkita/pseuds/KimOkita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Soujirou Seta meets the Shogun's famous Samurai Corps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. English isn’t my native language, please be gentle. 
> 
> Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki.

The rain broke suddenly over Kyoto, falling in torrents. The few people on the streets walked quickly, holding umbrellas over their heads and feet splashing in water, ignoring the young man who was shivering beneath the heavy downpour.

His clothes were completely soaked and his hair, dark as a raven, dripped water.

 

Soujirou Seta looked at the dark sky. It brought back bitter memories.

 

That rainy night….

 

…he killed his foster parents.

 

He was only a child, yet he caused a bloodshed. Years of never ending abuse and humiliation had changed him into a fearsome hitokiri.

 

The young man kept his sword, determined to just use it as a defense weapon.

 

Soujirou felt his stomach rumble but the few _ryô_ he had couldn’t provide him a decent meal and a bed for the night. He didn’t eat for three days. The young man considered knocking on a house but he knew the chances of succeeding were scarce; people feared the _ronin_ these days.

 

He had no choice but look for shelter somewhere else, even if he had to sleep outdoors.

 

While walking down the streets, he saw an old ruined bridge. There was enough room under the building for him. This would prevent him from being more soaked (if it was even possible) but wouldn’t prevent the hunger and the cold…

 

Soujirou leaned tiredly against the building, his eyes closing. Soon he was asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ryô: a currency unit in pre-Meiji Japan.
> 
> Ronin: a samurai with no lord or master during the feudal period.


End file.
